Truth or Dare
by candyfloss
Summary: gryffindors engage in a game of truth and dare. Seducing Malfoy? Kisses? mooning? lots of surprises!
1. Boredom

Chapter 1

"Harry!" Hermione screamed jumping up from her seat.

"What?" Harry asked looking at her innocently. "I only asked."

"Harry Potter, you know full well that I don't like those sort of questions." she glared at him before sitting down on the sofa opposite him. Harry sighed and leaned back playing with the cushions that surrounded him. 

"I'm booooorrreeeddd." moaned Ron rolling over on the common room floor.

"aren't we all." said Katie Bell raising her eyebrows to the ceiling. Ron scowled and turned to face Harry. 

"What shall we do?" Fred asked turning to look at Harry as well.

"Why is everyone looking at me!?" Harry said loudly. 

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Alicia and Angelina where all lying around in the common room bored. It was getting late and they had just been to dinner. 

"I've got an idea." Angelina almost yelled edging up to join the circle of friends.

"What?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Truth or dare." Angelina almost whispered a daring smile playing on her face. Harry heard Hermione snort behind him.

"_truth or dare." _ Hermione said sarcastically. "how primary school can you get."

"Oh come on Hermione." Harry whined. "don't be so boring." 

"But Harry." she sighed. "You know I don't like those sort of questions. You only want me to play cause you want to find out the answer to the question you asked earlier."

"Of course I do. that's why I'm so desperate for you to play." Harry smirked. Hermione glared back at him for a few seconds before finally saying. "ok I'm in." 

"Everyone else in?" Angelina asked looking around at everyone. 

"I'm not sure." Ron said nervously while biting his lip. Harry noticed he glanced at Hermione a lot while saying this. 

"oh come on Ron." George said perking up abit. 

"ok fine whatever." Ron sighed looking at the ground. 

"Now how we going to do it?" Fred asked. "We going to get a bottle spin it and whoever it lands on has to go."

"sounds good to me." Alicia said giggling. 

"what's so funny?" asked George scowling.

"We're going to find out who you fancy." Alicia teased putting on a sing-song voice and poking him in the ribs. 

"oh shut up woman." He muttered.

A/N ok first chapter. Now I'm only planning on this to be a short story and it's only going to have short chapters. But i want reviews. So any ideas on dares or truths please don't hesitate to suggest them in you're review. thanks a lot luv ya loads luv Amy xxx


	2. spin the bottle

chapter 2

the group sat in a tight circle. A bottle sat in the middle. Alicia was giggling to herself quietly.

"ok then." Fred started looking around at everyone. "we ready." 

"yeah." everyone mumbled. 

"oooohh what ya doing?" They heard Ginny say as she came down the stairs and into the common room. George gave a extremely loud sigh. 

"truth or dare" he muttered.

"Oh I love truth or dare. let me play." Ginny said excitedly pushing people out of the way and securing herself a space in the circle. 

"fine." Angelina said and turned back to Fred. "you were saying."

"right." Fred continued. "I'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare." 

"yeah Fred we've all played it before we know what we're doing." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"ok, no need to be nasty." Fred said pulling a face and pretending to be upset. Katie gave him a playful shove and then leaned over to the centre of the circle. Everyone watched as she carefully placed her hand on the bottle and spun it carefully. The bottle slowed down and came to a stop at Harry. Harry bit his lip and looked down to the floor. 

"Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked grinning.

"errmmm...Truth." Harry decided. He looked around the circle. 

"I've got one." Alicia said smiling that evil grin of hers. "Would you ever go out with Hermione?" George burst out laughing and Alicia and Katie started giggling. Harry looked over at Hermione who had flushed a dark shade of red.

"I-I...erm." Harry stuttered. 

"Come on answer the question." Alicia squealed. 

"Ok, erm yeah I suppose I would because she's a good friend of mine and I get on well with her," this response from Harry was followed by wolf-whistle's and cat calls mainly from the twins. Harry turned a very dark shade of crimson as had Hermione. 

"Ohh ohh." Fred gasped between laughs. He wiped his eyes and tried to calm himself down. 

"look come on next spin now." Harry muttered spinning the bottle hoping to turn the attention away from him and Hermione.

The bottle spun and landed on Alicia. A smirk appeared on Harry's face. It was pay-back time. 

"Truth or Dare Alicia?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows. 

"Dare." Alicia almost whispered. 


	3. KISS!

Chapter 3

"WHAT! NO WAY!" stuttered George shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him.

"It's not you're dare its Alicia's." Katie said.

"Yeah but if you hadn't of realised it kind of involves me." George said sarcastically cocking his head to one side.

"JUST DO IT!" screamed Ginny making them all jump.

"tongues?" Ron asked.

"yeah." Harry grinned. ahh revenge was sweet. Alicia scowled and went and sat next to George.

"Why are you moving?" he asked.

"Well I don't expect to be uncomfortable." Alicia said as if it was an obvious answer.

"Will you two kiss already!" Angelina said getting impatient. Alicia sighed and leaned over to George who was averting Alicia's eyes. 

"Where do I put my hands?" George asked frantically. Alicia grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. Then finally she leaned in for the kiss. Katie giggled and wolf whistled. Fred was cracking up behind them. George gave him the finger behind Alicia's back not breaking the kiss. Ron sighed and drummed his fingers on the floor. Harry scowled. Alicia was enjoying this far too much. it couldn't be revenge. Harry watched as Angelina leaned back and started biting her nails. They heard some banging and everyone except George and Alicia looked up. someone was coming down the stairs. It was Oliver wood. 

"WHOA!" he smirked staring at George and Alicia. "someone looks busy." he raised his eyebrows.

"We're playing truth or dare." Ginny said enthusiastically. 

"Oh really?" Oliver smiled raising one eyebrow

"Want to join us?" Katie asked patting the seat next to her. Everyone knew Katie had a soft spot for Oliver. "Oh why not?" Oliver grinned sitting himself down next to Katie. "could be some fun couldn't it?" he winked at Katie who giggled. Harry turned to face George and Alicia. They had changed positions and now Alicia was on top of George. 

"oi oi!" Fred shouted. "things are getting a bit heavy ent they." Harry laughed as Alicia sat up and removed herself from George. George propped himself up on his elbows and faced the rest of them.

"why did you have to interrupt us?" He enquired. "I was enjoying myself there."


	4. Ron's secret

Chapter 4

"Oh this is so gay." murmured Ron.

"Excuse me but how is kissing me being gay." said Hermione sternly placing her hands on her hips. Ron glared at Hermione.

"It just is. I don't want to do it." 

"you have too! it's you're dare" shouted Fred.

"yeah I kissed Alicia." George smiled at the memory and made eye contact with Alicia. 

"So...Do I look like I care." Ron said sharply. George frowned and turned away.

"Well if you're not going to do it then you have to answer a truth. you have to. You can't back out." 

"Ok." He agreed.

"who do you fancy." Alicia said grinning. Ron cringed. He so did not want to answer this.

"Do I have to say?" 

"Yeah"

"can't I have another truth?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"fine fine." Ron said holding up his hands. "I'll answer."

"So who is it?" Alicia asked her eyes glinting. "Oh i am so getting her back for this." Ron thought. Maybe he and Harry should start a club

"welllll.."

"welllll... will you bloody just tell us." 

" K fine its ...." He mumbled something under his breath.

"Who?"

He mumbled again

"Ron however much I would love to beable to understand mumbling under you're breath language I can't so will you please just tell me." Angelina smiled.

"ok fine it's Hermione."

"Who?" George said smiling.

"you heard.

"No I didn't speak up." 

"Hermione." Ron said a little louder.

"What?" Fred said 

"Hermione." Ron said even louder

" Ron you have to speak up me and Fred really can't hear what you are saying." George teased Ron a rather large grin spread over his face.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. everyone went silent. Ron turned to see Hermione bright red behind him. Ron then also turned crimson. 

The group of friends were all shaking with silent laughter. Tears were forming in Fred's eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a snort which caused the rest of the group to burst out laughing. 

"it wasn't that bloody funny." muttered Ron leaning over and spinning the bottle once again.


	5. ok this is chapter 5 nowsorry

Chapter 5

"So truth or Dare Wood?" Ron smiled.

"hmmm...I think I'll have a wild one and go for a dare."

"ok, I dare you to give Snape a moony."

"You are joking me?"

"No why ever would you think that?"

"Snape will kill me."

"And..."

"And I will probably get detention for the rest of the year,"

"And...."

"ok fine whatever I'll do it."

"Now?"

"Now?!?"

"Yeah do it now It'll be funny." Harry jumped into the conversation

"I'm going to get you all for this." Oliver threatened. 

"oooo I'm so scared." George said mocking him.

Oliver sighed and pulled himself up. 

"You really going to do this?" Alicia asked

"Don't worry I'll get Ron back." Oliver said giving Alicia a swift smile. They followed Oliver out of the common room and down the corridor. Fred and George were already in fits of laughter imagining what Snapes face would be like. They all gathered behind a wall near Snapes office. 

" I can't believe he's doing this." Hermione whispered watching Wood walk over to Snapes office and knock on the door.

"He's going to open the door," George laughed.

"Really?" Fred said sarcastically. "I mean he did knock on the door and you don't normally open them when that happens do you?"

"Oh shut your mouth." George muttered and they went back to watching wood. 

The door flung open and just as it did Oliver turned and pulled his trousers down. He pulled them up and quickly ran. there was a clattering of feet as everyone ran back up the stairs to the Common room.

"WOOD! WEASLEY! POTTER!" Snape screamed after them. "GET BACK HERE!"

They ran back into the room and collapsed on the sofas all wanting to catch there breath. 

"I......" Ron panted. "Had...No....idea....It was that far......to the common room."

"Well That's what you get for giving me such a hard dare. Do you have any idea how much shit I'm going to get in tomorrow for that?" 

Katie started laughing. "But did you see the look on Snape's face." The group burst out laughing. 

"Oh that was hilarious. He looked as if someone had just slapped him." George laughed.

"So back to the game?" Angelina suggested and they all formed the circle once again.


	6. Hermiones Dare

Chapter 6

Hermione fidgeted awkwardly. "I don't know."

"Come on," Said Ron who was annoyed that Hermione was taking so long.

"I'm thinking," snapped Hermione. "Jesus Christ Ron."

"Ok...Soz." Ron said moodily turning his back to her.

"Ok.....I'll pick an erm...Oh I don't know."

"FOR GODS SAKE IT'S NOT ROCKET SCIENCE!!!" Shouted Ron jumping up. 

" Fine, I'll have a DARE!" Shouted Hermione back. "And can it please be to punch Ron." Everyone laughed while Ron glared.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Angelina jumping up and down. George got up and started jumping with her. "What, what?!" He said in an excited voice mocking her. Angelina stopped jumping and gave George a look. 

"What?" He asked innocently and stopped jumping up and down.

"I have the most excellent dare in the whole world."

"Ohh, tell me." Ginny breathed edging up to Angelina's feet. Angelina bent down and whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny giggled excitedly her eyes shining.

"Oh my gosh that is so excellent. She has to do it."

"Well why don't you enlighten us all and tell us the same time." Harry spoke up agitated and annoyed because everyone was sharing secrets.

"Ok, I think that Hermione should try and seduce..." she paused for effect.

"I swear girl.... You had best hurry up." Ron said angrily. "I've been waiting half an hour for Hermione to make her choice. I don't want no pausing for tension."

"Draco Malfoy." She giggled, finishing off her sentence.

There was a silence while everyone took in what Angelina had just said then a sudden round of laughter.

"NO WAY!" Screamed Hermione. Fred who was lying on the floor banging his fists calmed down his laughter and turned to her. 

"Look I'm not being funny or anything. But do it else I'll kill you."

Hermione squirmed where she was standing. "I don't want to." 

"Look we're not saying you have to do anything else with him." Fred reasoned. "You just have to seduce and kiss him."

"but what if it gets round school."

"Well..then everyone will think you're a super-cool babe." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. He laughed at her. 

"Hermione, Be a sport."

Hermione gave a sigh knowing that she'd have to do it. 

"Ok fine."

"come on let's go to the library." moaning Alicia.

"Yeah we can go when Hermione gets here." Ginny said softly looking up the girls staircase wondering if Hermione would ever decide to make an appearance. As If on cue they heard a door slam at the top of the stairs. Loud bangs happened as she began walking down the wooden curved stairway. 

"What the hell is she wearing on her feet to make that noise?" Harry wondered.

They all gasped when Hermione came into view. She was wearing small kitten heel boots that clicked loudly when she walked. a small (and that indeed was very small) black skirt and a tight shirt.

"Hermione you slag!" said Angelina in amazement smiling at her.

"look, I'm not very happy bout it either but if I have to seduce Malfoy then I think this is the best way to go."

"God Hermione you do make me laugh" giggled Ginny. covering her mouth. 

Hermione sighed. " Do you guys have any idea where the slytherin dormitory is?"


	7. the seducing begins

****

A/N *gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness* I'm so so so sorry its been so long. But anyway I'm writing now. Reviews will help me write more. so erm... REVIEW!

Chapter 7

"Oh my god, oh my god oh my god." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What?" Ginny squealed a grin plastered across her face.

"You do not realise how much I hate you right now." Hermione stated.

Ginny giggled and carried on sorting Hermione out. 

"What are you doing!?!" Hermione shouted slapping Ginny's hand away from her skirt.

"I'm inching you're skirt up so it's shorter."

"Well...stop it!!"

"No, look do you want Draco or not?" 

"Not."

"Don't be stupid. just let me take care of you."

*********************************************************************

"What the hell is taking so long!" Ron moaned rolling around the common room floor.

Just on cue they heard footsteps on the staircase and saw Hermione appear. The group of Gryffindors roared with laughter.

"H...H...H....erm..." Harry gasped between laughs.

"You look.........so.......funny."

"Cheers Harry, Self confidence boosting right now." Hermione said sarcastically a frown set on her face.

"Well I must say." George said raising his eyebrows and putting his arm round Hermione. "you look rather stunning." The group dissolved into giggles once again.

"Oh shut your mouth." Hermione snapped. 

"God this will be hilarious!" Fred said roaring with laughter. "I can't wait."

"I can." she sighed.

"Come on." Ron laughed "lets go find Draco."

The group all stumbled out of the common room and ran around Hogwarts looking for Malfoy. Hermione behind them all moaning. 

"Hermione come on!" Katie grabbed Hermiones arm and started pulling her along.

"I can't walk in these shoes!" She moaned.

"Well beauty equals pain." said Angelina.

"FOUND HIM!" They heard Oliver shout. The group halted. Everyone with big grins on their faces waiting for Hermiones big entrance.

"This is so stupid." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Look he's there." Wood said pointing into the Library where Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Do I have to do this?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes!" everyone said at once. Hermione sighed and pushed open the big wooden door. She turned around to see everyone following her in and hiding behind bookcases so they could witness the dare.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to Draco. She could already hear sniggers coming from certain "books"

She inched her skirt up higher as she got near Draco. She put on a fake smile and gently covered his eyes with her hands. 

"Guess who." she whispered in his ear. She tried to be sexy but it was very hard when she could hear snorts coming from Fred. 

Draco spun around. "Hermione?" he questioned a confused look on his face. Hermione smiled and was actually surprised she could considering how repulsed she actually was on the inside.

Hermione pulled out the chair next to him and sat down crossing her legs. She watched how Draco's eyes referred to her skirt as it rode up when she sat down. 

"ew ew ew!" Hermione thought. 

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked his eyes scanning her up and down. 

"Came to see you silly." She giggled she ignored the sudden snorts of laughter coming from behind the bookcases. 

"well, why?" 

Hermione cringed and leant in towards Draco. 

" Because I think you're looking very nice tonight." She whispered right into his ear. He placed a hand on her leg. 

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Hermione mind screamed, but instead she smiled flirtatiously back at him. 

"You're actually looking gorgeous too." He winked at her. 

Hermione shuddered involuntarily.

"Cold?" Malfoy asked misunderstanding the shudder.

"Erm..yeah." Hermione answered glad to have an excuse.

"Here take my cloak." He took off his cloak and wrapped it round her shoulders.

Hermione could here uncontrollable laughter coming out from people now. She turned slightly and could see Fred's head peeking out from underneath the bookcase He was lying on the floor crying with laughter. 

"What are you looking at?" Malfoy asked. He scanned the library quickly. 

"Nothing." Hermione answered a little too quickly.

"What's going on?" Malfoy asked.

"nothing," Hermione started. "Its just that..."

"What?"

"do you want to go somewhere private?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to do this." Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco trying her hardest not to puke in his mouth. As she pulled away she heard the Gryffindors erupt with laughter and come out of their hiding places clapping and cheering Hermione.

Hermione stood up quickly wiping her mouth, and stumbled out of the library tripping over in her heels a few times. 

She heard the rest of the group run up to catch up with her laughing hysterically. Harry stopped to lean against a wall because he was laughing so hard clutching his stomach. 

"Ow, ow. My stomach." Ron laughed. 

they reached the common room about half an hour later as everyone had to stop because they were too tired from laughing. Hermione scowled the whole time. 

"He put his tongue right down my throat!" She moaned, but then regretted it as it made the Gryffindors laugh even harder. 

"Right I'm bored of this!" Hermione called she leaned over and spun the bottle.

"Right Ginny...Truth or Dare?" She asked and the room fell quiet. 

****

A/N Hiya! I just watched final destination. I know everyones seen it and its been out for about 6 million years but I just watched it. Its well good well the start of it is anyway. I was pooing my pants. The end of it was pretty crap. Neways enjoy. And remember REVIEW! I would like 100 reviews before next chapter is up. mwhahahahahahaha please. 


	8. revenge on ginny

Chapter 8

"That was so fixed!" Ginny screamed. 

The gryffindors laughed. "How could we fix it Ginny dear?" Fred asked.

Ginny stopped to think for a moment. "I don't know but it was fixed!" She said again placing her hands on her hips. 

"I can assure you it wasn't." Hermione replied a smirk on her face.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" They heard Harry ask. 

"Erm....Oh I don't know." Ginny pondered over the two choices. She knew that if she picked truth Hermione would ask her who she fancied and that is Harry. 

'Now that wouldn't be too bad seeing as everyone already knows about me liking him but saying it in front of him? could I actually do that?' Ginny thought.

"Dare." she said aloud after working out which would be more embarrassing. Any dare would be easier than telling Harry she liked him in front of these people. 

"Oh, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." Oliver sighed while shaking his head. 

"What?" Ginny said a slight flutter of panic appearing in her eyes. 

"Bad choice there." He said smiling. 

"HARRY!!" They heard Ron shout. The all turned to see Harry with a pout on his face. 

"What?" He asked innocently. 

"I AM NOT GOING TO DARE MY SISTER TO DO THAT!!" Ron bellowed. 

"Ok soz, It was only a suggestion." Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"What did you ask him to dare her?" Katie asked. Harry scooted over to Katie and whispered in her ear. 

"Ergh Harry!" Katie said and moved away from him. Harry laughed and settled back into is seat.

"You would like it if it was you're dare." Harry grinned.

"Would not." Katie said a frown appearing on her face. "Don't be so perverted." She continued. 

Ginny kept casting nervous glances in the view of Hermione. She knew that Hermione wanted revenge. As it was her who pushed forward the seducing Malfoy dare. 

They all looked up as Hermione gasped and stood up. 

"I've got it!" She said loudly.

"got what?" George said raising his eyebrows. 

"Well, its not a dare." Ginny sighed a sigh of relief. "Its more of an idea for the actual game."

"Hermione dear what are you talking about." Alicia piped up.

"Well I say why don't we spin the bottle twice. And then the two people it lands on have to do a joint dare." Hermione explained. 

"And....erm...why would we want to do that?" Angelina asked. 

"Because it will be funnier...trust me." Hermione said widening her eyes at her. 

"Ok fine whatever." George said eyeing Alicia. he was still thinking about the kiss they shared earlier and wanted to engage in another.

"Ok well, Ginny was the first person so now we spin the bottle and we find out the second person she has to do her dare with." Hermione said explaining it to everyone. 

they watched as Ron leaned in to the centre of the circle and spun the bottle. 

'Oh thank you so much Hermione.' Ginny thought to herself. 'Now I don't have to answer any embarrassing truth about Harry when he's in the room and I won't have to kiss him or anything as a dare because it has to be a joint effort.And it can't be Harry who does the dare with me because he's already had a go.' 

Ginny looked down and felt herself burning up. The bottle was pointing at none other than Mr. Harry Potter himself. 

"It doesn't count Harry's already had a go." Ginny said quickly. 

"So what?" Fred said "you can go twice. It doesn't matter."

Ginny sighed inwardly. 'Well at least I won't have to say I fancy him. And the kissing thing has already been done so they can't do it again' Ginny tried to reassure herself.

Panic filled her once again as Hermione got up. 

"I have a brilliant idea." she said a grin plastered across her face. 

"And it is?" Ron asked. 

"Well, how about at dinner Ginny gets up on the Gryffindor table and declares her love for Harry. Then Harry can get up and start crying and start talking about how he's always loved her he just didn't think she felt the same way and then they run into each others arms and kiss." The Gryffindors roared with laughter. 

"Oh that is good." Fred laughed. "That is good."

"You so have to do that." Angelina laughed. "I can just imagine it."

Ginny sat there as the rest of the Gryffindors sat in hysterics. God she hated Hermione that was the two things she didn't want to do rolled into one. 

She looked up at Hermione who smirked at her. 

"Well dinners in an hour. What do you want to do before then?" Ron asked when he had finally stopped laughing. 

"Well, we could do a few more dares in an hour." Katie suggested. 

She leant into the circle and spun the bottle. 

"Fred, truth or dare?"

****

Review plz. thx for all the reviews so far I love you guys. sorry if this chapter isnt up to scratch. I'm not liking it personally but there we go. Its what you lot think. So tell me in reviews!! Sorry its so short. update should occur as soon as i get some reviews. So help out and REVIEW!!


End file.
